Mine
by Ky Wolf
Summary: Master Pov at the end of Sound of Drums so spoilers for those episodes. The Master thinks about the Doctor and what it means to be truely alone. Potentially one sided Master/Doctor slash with mentions of Doctor/Jack and Doctor/Rose


Summary: Master POV starting at the end of TSOD as he thinks about the Doctor and why he does what he does. Sort of Master/Doctor Master/Jack Doctor/Jack with mentions of Doctor/Martha Doctor/Rose and Master/Lucy

Authors Notes: I wrote this after consuming 2 cups of coffee, a can of mountain dew and not much else, so if it kind of rambles then I apologize. My first Doctor Who fic that I really couldn't help but write because I love The Master just that much, he is the best. My muses were actually cooperating today so I might write another couple chapters dealing with some Doctor/Master interaction and maybe some Master/Jack stuff during the year that never was. Please review and tell me what you think.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more, and I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good." In mere minutes, one tenth of the population of Earth was gone. Decimated. It was a nice word, a good word. Decimated. All the little humans decimated. Just like the Time Lords. Because if HE can slaughter our people and leave me alone, I will slaughter HIS pathetic little monkeys. I will make him as alone as I am; take away all that he holds dear so all he has is me. Even as I watch the Earth burn below me I can't help but think about our conversation earlier.

_"All we've got left is each other!"_

_"Are you asking me out on a date?"_

He was right, sort of, all I have left his him, but he has his _HUMANS, _The Girly and The Freak. Now The Girly was down on the planet, probably searching for some way to stop me. It doesn't matter because I will win. I have her family and if I have to I will use them to stop her. The Freak was still here, though, and I know why. It would have been so unbelievably easy for him to escape with The Girl. He stays though, to try to protect The Doctor from me. The Doctor. I can't think about him any other way. He has to stay The Doctor and I have to be The Master, because that is the only way to survive. By keeping the distance with those annoying little titles I can survive. I can't bring myself to think of him as Theta and me as Koschei, The Freak as Jack and The Girl as Martha, The Wife as Lucy, and his beautiful Lost One as Rose. If I make them people, remember what it was like to be just Theta and Koschei I will falter, and the drums will not allow that.

I glance over at The Doctor and The Freak. They are sitting on the floor, The Freak watching the room carefully while The Doctor watches me. I know that The Freak is scared. All he knows of me is that I am a psychopath that is obsessed with The Doctor. The Freak loves The Doctor even though he believes that The Doctor doesn't love him back. I can tell by the way he watches to make sure The Doctor is alright. What he doesn't know is that he is loved in return. The Doctor keeps stealing glances as him, checking to make sure he is alright too, and I cannot help but feel slightly jealous, wishing that those glances were directed at me. The drums won't allow that though. They only allow anger, hatred, fear, and burning. What does he see in The Freak anyways? He is _wrong_, and I don't know how the Doctor can stand to be around him. The _wrongness_ of him this close to me makes it hard to think as an all consuming need to be _away_ from it makes even the drums a minor annoyance. There he sits in his _wrongness_ and holds The Doctor, MY Doctor. He needs to go. I need to take him from MY Doctor so all he will have is ME. The drums demand it, and I cannot help but agree in this instance.

"Take The Freak to the cells," I order. I can practically taste the fear on the both of them as The Freak is torn away from The Doctor. The Freak is afraid because he will not be there to protect The Doctor, and The Doctor because he will not be able to protect his little pet Freak. He knows what I might do to him depending upon my mood. I could kill him _over and over_ again and there would be no way to stop me. I could hurt The Freak, make him hate his Doctor, I could hunt down The Girl and kill her, so that all MY Doctor will have left is me. And I shall, because the drums demand it, to keep him with me always.

TBC?

A/n2: Sorry it was so short but anything after this started to sound to forced, maybe I will write some more for another chapter. Please review, and tell me what you think.


End file.
